


Kisses

by TiramisuSumi (KadotaKyohei)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadotaKyohei/pseuds/TiramisuSumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yakuza Gay and Assassin Gay like to be gay and kiss. Gayly. (EgorxAkabayashi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is for DRRR Rare pair month which goes for the entire month of June! This was for June 1st. Thanks

　　　　Akabayashi and Egor like to do a great deal of activities together but kissing is probably their absolute favorite.  


　　　　Sometimes they kiss while at work. Quick pecks on the cheeks, in an empty room, passing quickly, quietly. Sometimes they kiss when in a car, alone, because Egor, for a foreigner, knows the roads very well, and is quite the driver. Not to mention, he’s better looking, too, especially compared to a cabby. That, however, is another story.  


　　　　They also like to kiss while doing paper work. Akabayashi, as an executive, has an office to himself. Egor, as his boyfriend, gets to sit with him in said office.  


　　　　And in their quiet working, sometimes, they talk about work. And sometimes, _sometimes_ , they get just close enough to kiss. Egor, who’s standing, might take Akabayashi’s cheek in calloused hands, and kiss softly, as Akabayashi kisses back, smiling. And other times , it would end there. And other times it pushes on, when they’re sure they’ve locked the door, and sure there are no meetings in the next half hour. So Egor brings a hand down and instead of holding cheeks he’s got Akabyashi’s collar in his fist, using it to pull the both of them closer together and because the executive liked it when the Russian was rough (but knowing once they got to a certain point there’s no going back, they choose to keep that sort of thing for home, but that, too, is another story).  


　　　　So they kiss like this, with Egor leaning over the desk, pulling the red-haired man up just a little, his pen down, and a genuine grin on his face, with just a faint hint of mischief, as he runs his hand through Egor’s messy hair, enjoying the feel of blond locks through his fingers, eyes closed and noses just touching because they’re that close, and they like to get that close.  


　　　　And they part, for just a second, to figure out what they want to do. And so after a second of staring, they choose. Later, they decide. They’ll continue later.  


　　　　One last quick peck, and in the end they part just as quickly as they started, going back to work in their quiet, smiles on their faces, glad that the other is always there.  
　　　　


End file.
